The Avatar Rebels
by Twinkletoes626
Summary: After the war, troublesome rebels are causing problems for Team Avatar, so Aang decides to go undercover and learn more about them. However, when he hears their most ambitious plan yet, he can't help objecting. However, instead being thrown in jail, Aang is brainwashed into thinking he is one of them. Will he escape the rebels' clutches, or is the Avatar gone for good?
1. Changing Your Values

**Author's Note: Hello again, dear reader! Well, here is another story of mine,prehaps my biggest project yet. If you would be so kind as to review, that would be much appreciated. I want to make sure people are actually enjoying these fanfics. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned A:TLA, and I never will. Do you honestly think an amateur writer such as myself could create such an amazing show?**

Even after Aang had ended the war with the Fire Nation, there were still rebels that needed to be dealt with. Unfortunately, these rebels were quite unpredictable. No matter how hard Team Avatar tried, they could never seem to locate and remove the threat. This dilemma was the reason that the Gaang was currently sitting in Firelord Zuko's war chamber, along with other generals. They needed to find a way to defeat these rebels.

"How are we supposed to defeat them if we can't even find them?" came Zuko's frustrated voice.

"If we just knew their plans, where they are,_ anything_!" Obviously Sokka was frustrated too.

Aang, who had pretty much decided that he was not about to think of a solution to this problem, drifted off to thoughts of when Team Avatar had been hiding out in the Fire Nation.

(Flashback)

_Aang was just standing outside the place where his friends had decided to eat, as it was a meat place, and he was a vegetarian, when suddenly a very intimidating man came up to him._

_ "Hey,you! It's obvious that you don't belong here."_

_ "Who, me?" Aang asked nervously._

_ The man glared at Aang._

_ "Next time you cut class, you might want to take off your school uniform."_

_ Aang laughed, relieved that he hadn't been discovered._

_ "Sorry, Sir, I'm new here, and I was just looking for the school," said Aang, trying his best to play the role of an innocent kid._

_ The man looked at Aang closely. Deciding Aang was believable, he said, "All right, kid, I'll show you where to enroll."_

_ "Thank you so much!" Aang sighed, pretending to be excited._

_ It wasn't long, however, before Aang really was excited. He was about to go to school. He would get the opportunity to be a normal kid. He would be able to forget about the war for awhile. All Aang had to do was go undercover for a few hours during school._

(End Flashback)

_Undercover__, _Aang dwelled on the word, unsure why he did. _Undercover_, Aang wondered why this word seemed to stick out to him. _Undercover..._

"That's it!" Aang yelled. All of a sudden it had hit him. It was so obvious!

"What is it, Aang?" asked Katara.

"Katara, we need to get more information, right?"

"Um, yes..." mumbled Katara, not quite sure where Aang was going with this.

"Well, I know how we can do that. I'll just go undercover!"

Everyone in the chamber looked at him.

"Aang, no offense, but you would stick out like a sore thumb." said Sokka, referring to the to the giant blue arrow on Aang's head.

"I'll wear a hat!"

"Are you sure about this, Avatar Aang, it would be a big risk," commented one of the generals.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes, I have to say, not your best idea," it was Toph's turn to object.

"Come on, guys, I can do it! I'll go under the name Kuzon, and I'll only use firebending. I already know how to pretend to be someone I'm not. Remember when I enrolled in that Fire Nation school?"

Katara sighed, "We just want you to be safe."

"I know. I know, but it's not like we have a better idea. Besides, I know I can do this."

"I agree with you, Aang," Zuko announced his approval.

"Thank you, Sifu Hotmen," Aang smiled at his friend.

Eventually, Aang was able to gain everyone else's approval, and a week later he left. It was a sad goodbye, especially with Katara.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know, but I'll still miss you," Katara sighed. He wasn't even gone, and Katara already missed him.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I _did_ save the world, you know," Aang tried to reassure the waterbender.

Katara laughed, "So you've let it go to your head so soon?"

Aang smiled at his girlfriend. He was really going to miss her.

They kissed, and the Avatar left, hoping he would see his girlfriend soon.

_Three months later..._

"So, you thought you could just walk into our headquarters and learn everything about us, did you? Well you were wrong, Avatar."

Aang, chained to two columns, glared at the man in front of him. His name was Admiral Khon, and he was a monster.

After Aang had managed to find the rebel hideout, he had been quick to join them. However, it had been harder than he had thought. He was asked to do horrible, unspeakable things. He had managed, though. Sadly, it had only gotten worse. The final straw was when he had heard the rebels' most recent plan. He had objected as soon as the plan had been announced, and it wasn't long after that before they figured out who he was.

Now, as he stood chained between two pillars, he wished he had been smarter. He wished he had sent word to Zuko as soon as he learned of the plot. He just hadn't been able to control himself.

Strangely, a sense of relief had come over Aang. He no longer had to do anything for these people. He could fight for the right side again.

"Well, Avatar, I suppose you want to know what I'm going to do with you. At first, I was going to torture you, maybe even kill you if I get bored, but then I thought about something. You've been a big help ever since you arrived here. You progressed well, especially considering your age, and I was impressed by how well you fought."

"I don't want your praise, Khon. It means nothing to me!" Aang growled.

"You see, as much as I despise you, I think you would be a good asset to me. The problem is, the wrong people freed you from that iceberg. If it had been me, I would have trained you the right way. You would be a proud Fire Nation soldier by the time I finished with you, feared by all. You would be _so_ powerful," The admiral continued, ignoring Aang's comment.

"I am glad to have friends like Team Avatar, and I love Katara!"

"That's the problem. You dwell on things like love, when all you should care about is power."

"That's horrible!"

"Of course you think that now, but soon, you will value every word I say."

"I'll never follow you!"

"Oh, you will, with a little persuasion."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked suspiciously.

Turning to the door of the cell they were in, Khon yelled, "Come in, men! It's time!"

Walking into the cell were none other than the Dai Li. It didn't take Aang long to figure out why they were there.

"Don't even think about it!" Aang screamed.

They ignored him, and began to set up a round table. Attached to it was a bright light strung to a device that was probably used to rotate it. The light was so bright, Aang would've mistaken it for the sun if he didn't know any better. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from it. He was mesmerized by it.

"Now just relax," came the soothing voice of one of the Dai Li, "Everything is okay. You are with friends."

The light began to spin. Aang tried closing his eyes, but Khon would just nod to the agent behind the airbender, who would kick Aang right in the back.

"You are on our side. You fight for the us. You do whatever we say. Admiral Khon and the other rebels are your masters. You would do anything for them."

"No, I wouldn't!" Aang tried not to listen, but he just couldn't. The voice slithered its way into his mind, permanently etching itself their.

"You want the Fire Nation to rule over all. You want Firelord Zuko dethroned. You want Team Avatar dead."

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE. THEY ARE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY!"

"You want the Fire Nation to rule over all. You want Firelord Zuko dethroned. You want Team Avatar dead," the Dai Li agent repeated.

"That's a lie! I love them all."

"You don't believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Nation."

"That's...lies..." Aang barely managed to mumble. His resolve was weakening. The words spoken by the Dai Li agent repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He was beginning to hold on to them. It was like the agent's words were law.

"You don't believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Nation."

"L-lies..."

"You don't believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Naton."

Aang's pupils widened.

"I don't believe in love. I crave power, power for the Fire Nation."

Admiral Khon smiled. The Avatar had fallen.


	2. Noticing the Problem

**Hello, again, dear reader! I have to say, I think this is my best story so far, and I'm not just saying that because it was the first to get a review. Anyway, here is a shout out to Pikachugorawrs. This amazing person has put me on their favorite author list, along with two of my stories on their favorite story list. Now, I shall respond to my first review ever.**

**Ahlysha: THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of this, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Now, on with the story! (I don't own A:TLA)**

* * *

"Is there anything I need to work on, Sifu Khon?"

Admiral Khon smiled at his apprentice. He was progressing very well. It was almost too good to be true. The boy was obviously a fast learner.

"You did very well, my apprentice, but their is one thing."

"What,what is it? How can I do better?" His apprentice's voice sounded eager and ambitious. That was one of the things Admiral Khon enjoyed most about the boy in front of him. He was eager to please his master, and he was eager to know how to be more powerful.

"You need to be more ferocious when you attack. Stop being so timid. Will being timid win a battle?"

"No, Sifu Khon. I'm sorry. I'll try and do better. Is there anything other than that?"

"Other than that, you were magnificent. You might be ready for your first big mission soon."

"Really, Sifu Khon?" came the boy's thrilled voice.

"If it were not true, do you think I would say it?"

The boy risked a small laugh, trying not to dwell on the fear of making his teacher think he wasn't taking this seriously. Making his master think that came with harsh consequences. "No, Sir, I guess not."

"Good, now before you go, recite our little motto for me."

"I do not believe in love. I crave power, power for the Fire Nation," his apprentice recited from memory.

"Excellent, You are dismissed, and when you leave, visit the Dai Li again. I think it's about time you did so."

The child bowed to his teacher and walked calmly out the practice chamber.

Admiral Khon laughed as his apprentice left. He had managed to gain Aang's complete respect and trust. Now all he needed to do was wait for the former monk to be ready for Phase 1 of his plan.

_At the firelord's palace..._

Zuko looked sadly out the window. Where was Momo with Aang's latest letter? It had nearly been a month since the Avatar's last one! Aang normally updated Zuko on how he was doing and what he was learning about the Rebels every week.

Suddenly, in the distance, Zuko saw a little speck flying toward him. As it drew closer, Zuko notice in relief that it was Momo.

"Hey, little guy, wait a minute..." Zuko paused, taking in Momo's appearance. The lemur was frail, and you could see his ribs. His legs were bleeding, and their were burn marks on his wings.

"What happened to you, Momo?" Zuko breathed, almost speechless. Zuko also noticed sadly that there was no letter attached to Momo's leg. _If this happened to Momo, what happened to Aang?_ Zuko asked himself in terror.

* * *

"Is he ready, Feng?" Khon questioned. The Dai Li hypnotist could hear in his voice and see in his eyes how impatient the admiral was.

"It depends. If he encounters anyone who was once close with him, he might remember, or at least feel enough emotion as to not want to fight them."

"Hm," the admiral contemplated this issue carefully, "I don't believe he would encounter anyone close to him during Phase 1. Still, one can never be too careful. I suppose I can go ahead with the plan, but I want you and the rest of the Dai Li there incase anything drastic happens, understood?"

"Admiral Khon, you did not pay us to help you fight your battles! You paid us to make the Avatar switch sides, which we are working on!"

"Exactly, I paid you to make Avatar mine, but if we go through with Phase 1, and he reverts back to his old ways, whose fault will it be? Who would be the failure?"

Feng gulped, realizing what Khon meant.

"I see you've figured it out. Do you want to make me an unhappy customer?"

"N-no, Admiral Khon," Feng stuttered nervously.

"Good man, you may leave, and be sure to tell my apprentice the good news. Phase 1 will be put into action soon, and he will be assisting!"

"Yes, Admiral K-khon," Feng left before he had a nervous breakdown.

_A week later..._

_ "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HASN'T WRITTEN IN A MONTH? THAT'S LIKE, A MONTH AGO!"

"Calm down, Sokka, and be _quiet_!" Zuko whispered angrily. "I don't want anyone hearing about this, especially Katara."

Calming down, Sokka sighed. "So what's the plan?"

"Aren't _you_ the idea guy?"

"That doesn't mean I can just come up with a plan on the top of my head!" Sokka, now whispering, responded in annoyance.

'Well, all I know is that we need to get in touch with Aang. I just don't know how to do that."

"Okay, at least we now know where the Rebel hideout is, but we can't just barge in their and hope that out of all of them we find Aang."

"Momo came back at least, buy he's in no shape to deliver a letter all the way back to Aang."

After pondering the situation for awhile, it was finally a little too late for planning. As Sokka left for the guest room, he turned to Zuko, who he believed needed one last piece of advice.

"Zuko, Katara needs to know about Aang. Maybe the world doesn't need to know, but Katara does. She loves Aang."

Zuko sighed. "Can't you just tell her? She's going to freak out!"

"We'll both tell her, me as her brother and you as the first to know, and as her friend. We'll tell Toph when we tell Katara, agreed?"

"Agreed," answered Zuko, wondering how _Sokka _of all people could be such a help.

"Good, now if you excuse me, the idea guy need's his rest!" Sokka said, practically running out of the room.

_And Sokka's back to normal, _ Zuko thought with a laugh.

Just as Zuko was about to go to bed, the doors of his bedroom flew open.

'Firelord Zuko," gasped a guard, who seemed to have run all the way here.

"Come on, spit it out! What is it?" Zuko could tell the guard had some urgent news.

"I-it's the asylum where your sister stays. It's being attacked!"

_A few hours earlier..._

Aang had to wonder how, out of all the qualified men the admiral could've picked, _he _had managed to become Admiral Khon's apprentice.

Now, he was about to be a part of Phase 1 of his teacher's most ambitious plan yet, and he was only a rookie, not to mention recovering from an injury! He recalled being a good fighter, but was that enough to take part in Phase 1? Aang sighed. _I guess I'll figure that out soon enough._

Absentmindedly, Aang began to trace the arrow on his arm, but as soon as he noticed what he was doing, he stopped. He hated his arrows. He wished he had never gotten them. Admiral Khon said it was a disgrace to have them. He said they were the mark of Team Avatar.

Still, Aang had to wonder how he had gotten them, for he couldn't remember that part of his life. He wondered why he would've gotten them. Why would he want to have Team Avatar's mark? Had it been forced upon him? Aang shook his head, not sure if he would ever get to the bottom of this.

A Dai Li agent came up to Aang. "It's time."

Aang nodded, tying a sash around the visible part of his arrow, the rest of covered by hair that he had managed to grow back. With one last glance at his arrows when the agent wasn't looking, he headed into battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Yes, I know it was filler. I knew what I wanted for Chapter 3, I just wasn't sure how to get there. Fortunately, as I typed, it came to me. Don't worry though, there will be action in the next chapter. Well, I guess that's it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Phase 1

Author's** Notes: Hello, again, much appreciated. I would like to start off by saying that I fixed my factual error in Chapter 1, when I said that Aang's pupils shrank. According to the show, his pupils should've widened, so from now on, his eyes will widen. As for everyone following this story, would you please review and let me know your opinion? I'm wondering if anyone actually reads this. Now, I shall respond to my newest review.**

**Pikachugorawrz: Thanks, your stories are amazing too. i hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to see more of your stories!**

**KingRock980: Well, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you find it as interesting as the others! Also, YOU ARE SO AMAZING FOR PUTTING THIS STORY ON YOUR FAVORITE LIST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned A:TLA.**

**Gather 'round children, it's story time.**

* * *

Zuko began rushing to the asylum as soon as he heard, dragging a half-asleep Sokka with him. _This came out of nowhere. How long has the place been under attack? Has my sister been freed yet? _Zuko pondered in worry. He voiced his questions and concerns to the guard.

"It's been a few hours. We were fighting off the Rebels, but they're such good fighters. Finally, the captain sent me to get help, and I came to you," the guard responded.

"How many are there?"

"Really, there aren't many. The main problem is that they fight so well, and that the Dai Li are helping them."

"They are?!"

"Yes, they are, and combined with the fighting force of the Rebels, we stood no chance without back-up."

Zuko summoned a formidable fighting force, and led them into battle.

* * *

Aang scanned the rooms carefully, searching for one that might contain the Fire Nation princess. Feng ran alongside him, ready to help incase anything might happen to Aang. The boy knew it was a risk to join in this attack, considering his injury, but he didn't mind. He was happy to be able to fight.

Finally, Feng stopped him. He motioned to a room where from which frighteningly insane cackles were issuing. Aang took a peek inside. He let out a gasp of horror. The sight inside was terrible. A girl who looked about fourteen, most likely the princess, was letting out insane, despicable laughs. She had a crazed look in her eyes, and a messy tangle of black hair atop her head. It was quite a pitiful sight.

"I-is this her?" Aang whispered to Feng in shock. The hypnotist nodded sadly in reply.

Aang also felt an unexplainable anger and hate at the sight of her, though he wasn't sure why. He assumed it must be anger at Firelord Zuko for reducing such an esteemed Fire Nation princess to this, though a small part of him protested that it was something else. He pushed that nagging thought to the back of his mind.

When Azula noticed that she had visitors, she immediately went silent. She glared at them for a minute, and Aang felt a thrill of fear at the look she was sending his way.

"What do you want?" she finally let out.

"We've come to rescue you, Princess Azula," Feng answered. Aang was grateful for not having to say anything.

"Who are you?" Azula asked Aang suspiciously.

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to go, Princess," the Dai Li agent said before Aang had a chance to respond.

"How dare you not answer me! I am a Fire Nation princess, and I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"Please, Your Highness, all your questions will be answered soon enough, but right now we have to go!"

"I refuse to travel with someone I don't even know!" Azula thew a nasty look at Aang.

"He's a Fire Nation Rebel, and Admiral Khon's trusted apprentice. If you can trust anyone, it's him."

Azula looked at Aang again and slowly nodded.

"Great, now let's get you out of hear, Your Fieryness!" Aang finally spoke up. He was beginning to get excited.

* * *

Firelord Zuko was battling Rebels left and right. They bombarded him with furious attacks, and it didn't hurt that the Dai Li were helping the Resistance. After battling Rebel after Rebel, Zuko finally managed to get to Azula's room.

"Gone!" he yelled as he peered inside. "I should've gotten here sooner!"

"Relax, we might be able to catch up to her. She may not have gotten very far," Sokka, who had accompanied Zuko, said.

"How will we find her in all of this?"

"We may not, but we have to try."

Zuko sighed, "Okay, let's keep looking."

_Twenty minutes later..._

After looking for awhile, Zuko, having split up with Sokka, finally managed to locate the runaway princess, along with a Dai Li agent and a boy with black hair and a sash tied around his forehead.

"Stop right there!"

The three enemies whipped their head around.

"Dear brother, I know it's been fun, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave. Do take care of Father for me, and be sure to tell him how strong his followers are."

"We're getting Princess Azula out of here, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" the boy protested in rebellion. Zuko thought he detected something familiar about the child's voice, but he ignored that.

"As firelord, I command you to surrender!"

"You're no firelord!" the kid yelled.

"And who are you to judge? As a Rebel, who knows how many people you've killed!"

The boy did not react so kindly to that.

* * *

Aang couldn't believe that the firelord had just accused him of murder. He would never,_ ever, _even consider taking another human being's life as an option in battle. Unable to contain his fury, he sent a huge blast of fire Zuko's way.

Zuko managed to dodge the blast. Creating a whip of fire, he brought it high in the air. Aligning it with Aang, he brought it down. Aang, however, was able to jump out of the way in time. Zuko noticed that it was an unusually high jump, but he didn't bother to think about it. He had a Rebel to beat.

Zuko charged at Aang, sending a stream of fire behind himself to propel forward. Aang did the same, and as they were about to collide, the two benders stopped,brought the fire in front of them, and forced it at one another. Both of them were knocked backward, and they lay on the ground for a second, gasping for breath.

Feng decided it was time to step in. He shook the earth beneath Zuko's feet, creating a small earthquake right below the firelord. He then rose the earth and shaped it to where it trapped Zuko within, making the firelord unable to maneuver.

Zuko struggled from within the trap, but the Dai Li agent had done his job well. He was completely unable to move.

Turning away from Zuko, Feng fixed his attention on the real reason he was hear. Aang wasn't looking too well. He was clutching his head and groaning in pain. Feng deduced that hearing something so against Aang's morals had managed to trigger some old memory or emotion. Feng needed to get Aang to his brainwashing chamber, but that was all the way back at the Rebel hideout! Would Aang hold out that long?

Azula laughed at her brother.

"I guess being the firelord hasn't toughened you up one bit, dear brother. You're still as weak as you've always been. You were getting beaten up by a child!"

Zuko opted not to respond to the insane girl in front of him.

Aang, who was in no mood to listen to two siblings' bickering, gave Feng a pitiful look. He was so dizzy, and his mind was becoming filled with thoughts that went against everything Admiral Khon had taught him. He really needed another session with the Dai Li agent. He needed one now.

Getting the message, Feng turned to Azula.

"We must leave now, Princess."

"Very well, goodbye, Zuzu!" Azula yelled at her brother.

The three Rebels left, leaving Zuko struggling to be free of the earth that kept him rooted.

As Aang left with the rest of the Rebels, he felt quite sick. What were all these visions and thoughts, and where were they coming from? Aang felt like there was another person inside of him. The other person had completely different memories, a different fighting style, and different priorities. These memories were at total conflict with Aang's beliefs, except the belief about killing. They seemed to share that.

The more Aang fought this other person, the more the other person seemed to fight back. Aang didn't want to stop fighting the memories and visions though. They were too confusing. He wanted them gone.

However, there was a part of Aang that liked these memories and visions. They seemed to call to him, urge him to know more about them. It was quite an odd sensation, really.

Feng hovered over Aang and kept a close eye on him. This was not good. If whatever thoughts that were plaguing Aang took over, there might be no coming back for the Avatar. He might revert back to his old ways. There was also something else bothering Feng, something that might please Admiral Khon and the rest of the Rebels, but deeply troubled him.

If Aang didn't overcome these thoughts, and these thoughts didn't overcome him, then they would forever be at war with each other. The boy would go mad. Admiral Khon might be okay as long as Aang didn't go back to his old life, but this troubled Feng. He'd seen people like that before, and it wasn't pretty. He didn't want to see anyone end up like that again.

"Feng...please...help..."

Feng's heart went out to the poor boy. He looked miserable. At that moment, Aang wasn't the Avatar. He wasn't Feng's latest project. He was just a poor, sick child.

"You'll be okay. We'll be at the hideout soon, and I'll be able to make you feel better."

Aang smiled gratefully at the hypnotist. Feeling very tired, he leaned on Feng's shoulder as they went back to the hideout.

**Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know. It would mean a lot if you let me know your opinion. Also, what do you think of how I wrote Aang and Zuko's fight? I was nervous about writing a fight scene, so please let me know if there's anything I need to work on.**


	4. Idea Time

Hello** again, beloved readers. That's right, I've upgraded you guys from much appreciated to beloved. I apologize for not updating this sooner, but my stupid computer doesn't work without a charger, and ****I could never manage to get access to **_**that**_** for long****. Oh well, what can you do? Also, there is a poll on my profile about how you guys like your Kataang. Please take part in it. The results will help me handle the romance between Katara and Aang in this and other stories. Anyhow, 'tis time to respond to reviews.**

**Jokermask18: I assume you meant to say a story worthy of the show itself? Thank you for that, but I am amateur, and there's no way could I write something as good as the show. I'm glad you think it's so good though. That pleases me.**

**prettyshon10: DON'T GO INSANE. I'VE UPDATED! Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Are you better? Thanks for the favorite. Here is a virtual cookie for that.**

**KingRock980: You're welcome for the chapter, and thank **_**you **_**for your second review in a row. I like regular reviews, and yes, fighting scenes are a pain, but action is needed for this story, so I must continue to write them. If you have any advice, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned A:TLA, and I never will.**

'**Tis story time!**

* * *

_Aang sat at the top of a temple, millions of tiny diamonds dotting the clear night sky. A mixture of finality, determination, and anticipation coursed through him, though he wasn't sure where these feelings came from. He stared at the old man in front of him, knowing that he was somehow important. He had an air of peaceful wisdom. Aang was comforted by him._

_ "This...last...chakra?" Aang couldn't quite make out what he had just said. It felt like he was trying to remember some deeply buried memory from long ago. He couldn't remember exactly what was said._

_ "Yes...open...chakra...State...at will...control...actions..." the old man said, sounding just as muffled and faraway as Aang did._

_ "Let's do this."_

_ "Thought chakra...crown of head...cosmic energy...blocked...attachment. Meditate...attaches you..."_

_ Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling came over Aang as he watched blurred visions of a girl flash by him, though he could never make out what went on within these visions. The feeling made him feel tingly and warm, as if all the troubles in the world had melted away, replaced by this warmth instead. Aang enjoyed this feeling. He could sit all day and feel nothing but this._

_ "Let go...flow down...river...forgotten..."_

_ Aang was immediately pulled from his happy bliss. "What? Why...let go of-"_

"You do not believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Nation." Feng's voice brought an abrupt end to Aang's vision.

"K-katar..." Aang mumbled, barely conscious. He wasn't even quite sure what he was saying. He just knew it was important.

"Anyone or anything you ever loved means nothing to you now. You hate anything that causes visions which go against Admiral Khon's teachings. If you encounter anyone who brings those visions on, you know to either avoid them or fight them."

"Tara..."

"You hate all of Team Avatar. You want them dead."

"No...hate murder..."

"You just want power for the Fire Nation. You could care less about how you get that power."

Aang wasn't exactly sure why he was arguing with Feng, or what he was arguing about. All he knew was to keep arguing. He had a feeling not doing so would have major consequences.

"You are a Rebel, and completely loyal to Admiral Khon."

"Not a...rebel..."

"You never met anyone in Team Avatar except the firelord, who you just recently fought, and who caused these poisonous visions to nearly corrupt your mind. You want revenge for that. You want these visions gone."

"Zuko...friend..."

"Forget about Firelord Zuko ever being your friend. He never was."

"But I remember..."

"Those are not real memories. They are harmful to you. Don't trust them."

"My family...I remember..."

"Those are not real memories. They are harmful to you. Don't trust them," Feng repeated.

This was how it had been going for hours. It was a constant war between Aang's old life and his new one.

* * *

Zuko, having finally been freed from his earthy prison by none other than Toph Beifong, found himself in the same position he had been in four months ago, sitting in a war room, surrounded by generals. At least Team Avatar was there, making him feel less like he was some important figure, even though he was.

Katara came as soon as she had heard, having already picked up Toph on Appa. Unfortunately, there were no earthbenders near Zuko and the palace city. He just had to wait for the Blind Bandit.

"When did they attack?" asked a general.

"Around midnight," answered Zuko.

"Couldn't they have waited? How inconsiderate of them to wake me and everybody else up!" Sokka complained in annoyance.

"Yes, Sokka, 'cause everyone knows that you're supposed to be considerate and wait until your enemy is nice and ready before you attack," Katara responded sarcastically.

Sokka shut up after that.

"Do you think they already have a second target?" questioned the general.

"If I had to guess, I'd say my father," said Zuko darkly. He hated the thought of his father out of prison. His father had already caused so much destruction in the world. Zuko would hate to see more inflicted.

"Then we'll double our security there!" said the captain in charge of the royal prison.

It was then that Katara posed a question that Zuko and Sokka found extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, why don't we see if Aang knows anything? We'll just send him a letter asking for details of the Rebels' plan as soon as Momo comes back,"

Sokka threw Zuko a questioning look. Getting the message, Zuko replied with a tiny nod.

"I would like to talk to the rest of Team Avatar in privet," Zuko announced.

The confused generals and captains filed out.

"Is something wrong, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, why did we have to kick out all those generals?" Toph was just as curious as Katara.

Sokka sighed,"Katara, Toph, there's something we have to tell you..."

* * *

"So, you have the Avatar under your complete control?"

"I'm proud to say I've almost made him into a full fledged Fire Nation Rebel," Admiral Khon boasted, as if he had done some kind and noble act, and as if the Dai Li had nothing to do with it.

"I presume I'll be continuing his training, then. Oh, and I believe I will be the one giving orders now," Princess Azula said in a fairly smug voice.

"I hate to say this, Your Highness, but I'm going to remain in charge. I don't think you're fit to to lead, honestly."

"B-but, I'm _royalty_," the astonished princess exclaimed.

"Yes, that is why we rescued you. Royalty should not be in prison. We never intended for you to take charge of the Rebels," the admiral stated calmly.

Furious, Azula stormed out, although she still seemed to be trying to retain some dignity.

"You, will pay for this," she muttered.

* * *

Zuko hated the blank look on Katara's face. It had been this way ever since the words, "Aang hasn't written in a month. Momo came back, but he was injured, and there was no letter," had escaped his lips.

Toph hadn't really reacted to the news. She just sat there, as if lost in thought. Katara, however, was an altogether different story.

"And j-just _why_ didn't you tell me this," Katara said in a low, frightening whisper, completely ignoring the fact that Toph hadn't been told either.

"W-well, we were afraid that-"

"Um, by _we,_ I think you mean _you_," Sokka defended himself. He knew what was about to happen. The volcano was about to erupt.

"And tell me, Zuko, why were you afraid?"

"B-because..."

"Because you didn't think I was strong enough to handle this? Because you thought I might do something crazy when I heard? Or, I know, MAYBE YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T DESERVE TO KNOW!" Sokka gulped. The volcano had erupted.

"P-please, don't be mad," begged the firelord, who now owned a pair of wet pants.

"I THINK I DESERVE TO BE MAD! NOW, BACK TO GUESSING WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT AANG! HM, DID YOU THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT, OFFICIAL BUSINESS? DID YOU THINK ONLY STRONG MEN LIKE SOKKA COULD HANDLE THE NEWS? WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, ZUKO, ALL OF TEAM AVATAR DESERVES TO KNOW! IN FACT, I THINK YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD _ME_ FIRST!" Katara ranted. Having stood up in the middle of her rant, she sat back down and gasped for breath.

Toph clapped, much like she had when Aang had fought the saber-tooth moose-lion, when everyone least expected it.

"Nice performance, Sugar Queen, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Katara coughed, feeling very awkward once she realized that she had just screamed at Firelord Zuko _and_ made him whimper.

"Uh, sorry about that, Zuko," she said.

She got a semi-coherent whimper in response.

* * *

After waiting for Zuko to recover, Toph decided to move this meeting along.

"So, what now?" she asked.

The other three looked at each other. What could they do to save Aang?

"I don't think we should invade the Rebel hideout. That would probably just make it harder to find Aang," said Katara.

"True, and also, if we did do that, the Rebels would move their hideout. Then we'd have to find them all over again, and what would happen if we didn't get Twinkletoes back? They'd know he was there, and all they'd have to do is find him!" added Toph.

"Well, why don't we just do what Aang did? We could just go undercover in search of Aang!" The more Sokka thought about his idea, the more he liked it.

"That's great! As soon as we found him, we could get out of there!" Zuko agreed.

"Brilliant, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah,whatever," Toph pretended not to be impressed, but inside she knew it was a good plan. Sokka managed to figure it out, having known the Blind Bandit for awhile.

"There's just one problem. Zuko can't just disappear from his nation," said Sokka, wondering what the solution to _this_ problem was.

"I'll ask Mai and Iroh to handle things while we're gone," replied Zuko.

"Well, I guess that settles it. We're off to the Rebel hideout," said Katara.

Sokka jumped up and yelled, "The idea guy saves the day again!"

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Please review and let me know. Again, I'm sorry it's so late. Oh, thanks, Toph, for moving the plot along after Zuko went into shock.**

**Toph: It was nothing. I was getting a little bored anyway.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, this has been Toph's words of wisdom.**


	5. Untrusted and Unrecognized

**Hello, oh beloved reader! First off, WOHOO, I'VE GOT 10 REVIEWS! HOORAY FOR DOUBLE DIGITS! I love you guys. Also, the poll is tied. Two people voted, one for Kataangst, one for Kataang fluff. Would more of you please vote, so there is no longer a tie? I also have two shout outs for you guys today. One is for batmanandkaitlyn, who has decided that I am one of their favorite authors. The other is for kira97, who put this story and **_**Just Tell Me**_**, a fanfiction written by me that I personally hate, on their favorite list. Thanks, you guys! Oh, and thanks to everyone else who is following/has put a favorite on my story. Now, 'tis time to respond to your reviews.**

**Jokermask18: Yes, who wouldn't laugh when they read about a screaming waterbender who can make the firelord wet his pants?**

**KingRock980: I shall tell you right now. SPOILER ALERT: Stuff happens.**

**prettyshon10: I'm glad to see you didn't go insane waiting for me to update. If you still think you might, I can send you some virtual tea to calm the mind. Also, I read **

**on **_**your **_**profile that Aang is one of your character crushes. I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE! Aang can only be described by one word: awesome. Oh, by the way, please let me know if this chapter is long enough for you. If not, about how much longer would you like it?**

**Ahlysha: Yay, you reviewed again! Thanks for the compliment on my personification. I've tried really hard to write an accurate portrayal of the characters, so it means a lot that you think I did a good job.**

**Now, enough senseless rambling. On with the incredibly overrated fanfiction written by an author who needs to get a life outside of A:TLA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. Considering how addicted I am to it, it basically owns me.**

Aang felt like the past few days hadn't really happened, like they were some sort of dream. The last thing he remembered was the firelord accusing him of murder. The rest was a blur. Confusion was nearly all that Aang could recollect from the days after that.

Aang also remembered what a big help Feng had been. Feng had helped the young Rebel overcome a lot of headaches and confusion. If it weren't for the Dai Li hypnotist, Aang wasn't sure he would be able to produce a coherent thought. He knew something had gone wrong that day, and he knew Feng had managed to help him through the worst, if the worst had already come.

Speaking of Feng, where was he? Aang looked around. The hypnotist had been staying in Aang's room since the boy had moved back into it, just incase anything serious happened. It was odd that he wasn't there, as Aang was fairly certain that it was early in the morning, too early for Feng to get up. The only reason Aang was up was because of another minor vision that had interrupted his sleep.

Just as Aang was about to give up and go back to sleep, he heard a voice outside his door. The voice sounded angry. Positioning himself in front of the door, he listened more closely.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. He's just starting to recover. Who knows what might happen to him if I do as you say!" came the angry whisper of Feng.

_Who's he talking to, and who is just starting to recover? Is he talking about me? _Aang wondered.

"Do you think I care? I want you to follow my commands, and I don't want to here any complaints," Aang recognized the voice of the Fire Nation princess.

"But if I do this, it might be too much for him. He might become mad!"

"I said I didn't want any more complaints! Do as I say!"

Feng sighed, "I can't do it now, when he's only just recovering, but I what if I did it when he was better?"

"I suppose that's better than nothing, but you better not double-cross me! I am a better fighter than you'll ever dream of being," Azula threatened menacingly.

Aang listened as the sound of Azula's footsteps got farther and farther away. He then jumped in his bed before Feng came in and realized that he had eavesdropped on their conversation.

As he sat there in his bed, one question kept circulating through Aang's mind. He was almost positive that Feng and Azula had been talking about him. If they had, then it was obvious that Feng had pretty much just agreed to doing something really, _really_ bad to him, though Aang didn't know what. Thinking of all this, Aang had to wonder. _Can I really trust Feng?_

Aang shook his head. _Of course I can trust Feng! He's helped me through so much. Besides, whatever Azula wanted him to do to me, he wasn't about to do until I'm __completely ready. It probably isn't even that bad. Probably the only reason he seemed so upset at the thought of doing it now is because he knew I wasn't ready yet. When he does decide to do it, I'm sure it'll be fine._ Aang suppressed a laugh. Feng was his friend. He'd never do anything to hurt Aang. Ashamed that he had doubted his friend, Aang closed his eyes, ready for some rest.

Still, Aang couldn't hold back a tiny prickle of doubt. This tiny amount of distrust didn't help the boy's sleep in the slightest, and the remainder of his dreams were merely blurred visions of a girl adorned in Water Tribe clothing.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sokka," Katara responded in annoyance.

"Are we there now?" Sokka persisted.

"No, we're _not_, Sokka," Zuko answered.

"Hey, there it is! I see it!" Toph yelled.

"Really?" Sokka asked in excitement, while Zuko and Katara fought snickers.

"Wow, Sokka, I would think that you have known me long enough to know that I CAN'T SEE!"

Katara and Zuko gave up holding back their laughter. Sokka just glared at Toph.

"If you're glaring at me, I can't see it," said Toph, smirking.

Sokka's face reddened.

It had been five days since they'd left for the Rebel hideout, which was located all the way in the vast Si Wong Desert, where Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library was located. According to Aang, it was an abandoned hideout that had previously belonged to the sandbenders, which the Fire Nation Rebels had built upon. Aang had written that it was really quite impressive.

They knew that once they got in, it should be easy. All they had to do was pretend that they were Rebels until they found Aang, then they could just tell him the mission was off and leave. They knew from Aang's letters that there would be a helmet for Zuko, which would cover up his scar. There was really nothing hard about this rescue mission.

"We should be getting there soon, so let's land Appa and start walking," said Katara. The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll be okay Appa. Go to the Eastern Air Temple. We'll be done with our mission soon and come to get you. Stay safe, and watch out for those sandbenders," Katara said to Appa once they had landed, petting him. The bison let out a content groan before flying off. As he flew off, Katara checked Aang's crudely drawn map to the Rebels.

"Okay, according to Aang's map, we aren't far away. Let's go!" Katara was determined to get to Aang as fast as she possibly could. She would not rest until she knew he was safe.

* * *

"Hey, I see it!" Zuko announced to the rest of the Gaang.

"He's right. I can feel it!" added Toph.

"FINALLY!" Sokka fell to his knees and threw his fists in the air.

"Come on, let's go!" Katara quickened her pace, as did everyone else.

As she came closer to the hideout, Katara had to wonder why Aang had found the place impressive. It was an average building, nothing special about it at all. There was a small barbwire fence around its perimeter, with a single man strolling about lazily, who Katara presumed was the guard. The building wasn't that big. In fact, it was rather small. Overall, aside from the guard, the hideout looked like no one had been there in years.

"Excuse me," Katara said as she approached the man, "who are you?"

The man looked suspiciously at her. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Um, well, we were kind of hoping to join up with a club, and we heard that it meets here," Katara responded.

"Would this club be a Fire Nation club?" the man asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes, yes it would," Katara was happy to see that she was right in assuming that this man was a Rebel.

"Come on through," the man said, ushering Team Avatar through the door.

"Just keep going straight. You'll meet a woman at a desk. Recite this password: The desert contains fire's last hope for burning," the guard instructed.

The Gaang all responded with nods, before going down the hall. They eventually came across the woman who the guard told them about. She had gray, curly hair, and she looked about Iroh's age.

"What's the password?" she asked in monotone voice, for this was all routine to her.

Sokka stepped forward and recited the password.

"Good, so I suppose you're newbies hoping to join up with us?" When the Gaang nodded, she continued, "I just need you to answer a few questions. First, what are your names?"

Zuko went by Lee. Toph was Lin. Katara called herself Namika, and Sokka went by Wang.

"Okay," the woman said, writing the information down, "and where are you all from?"

"We're just a few people who didn't move back to the Fire Nation after the war," said Zuko.

"Colonials, eh?" the woman wrote this down too. "Do any of you bend?"

"Just me," answered Zuko.

"Okay, make sure I've got this right. Your names are Lee, Lin, Namika, and Wang. You're colonials, and only Lee bends."

Team Avatar nodded.

Handing Katara the paper with all the information she'd written down, the old lady motioned for them to follow her. They followed her into a small room, which had a hole in its floor. Looking into the hole, Team Avatar noticed stairs leading downward.

"It took a lot of money to get the Dai Li to do this for us," the lady commented, chuckling softly. "The admiral's face was hilarious when he learned what it cost."

"Make us proud!" she called as the Gaang descended down the stairs.

"Well that went smoothly enough," Sokka said cheerfully once they were out of hearing distance from the lady.

"Now all we have to do is get Twinkletoes," said Toph.

* * *

Eventually, the stairs ended and they came to a _very_ large earthen room, in which many Rebels shuffled about. It was then that Katara realized why Aang found the place so impressive. He hadn't meant that it had been built upon on the outside. He had meant it was improved underground. Katara laughed to herself._ Aang really needs to be more specific._

"There's a large desk with a bunch of people sitting by it. That's probably where we should go," Toph advised cheerfully. She was very happy that the whole hideout was made out of earth.

The rest of Team Avatar approached the desk. After waiting in a fairly long line, they talked to a rather bored looking man.

"We've come to join the Rebels," said Katara, handing the man the paper that the lady had given her.

"M'kay, let's see. Who's free to give yeh a tour?" the man wondered aloud, scanning a piece of paper on his desk.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving his position at the desk.

"This is taking _forever_! This is such lousy service," Sokka grumbled as the man left.

"Well I love it here already!" exclaimed Toph.

* * *

_"No, don't go. You can't. Don't follow him, Aang."_

_ Aang was standing in front of an abandoned Fire Nation ship. The cold air whipped against his skin, and the snow didn't help how completely frozen he felt as the blizzard strengthened._

_ Aang turned to the girl behind him, who he couldn't see very well in the blizzard._

_ "I need to go," he said stubbornly. Aang walked closer to Feng, who stood in front of the Fire Navy vessel._

_ That's right. Follow me," tempted Feng._

_ "No, he's your enemy, Aang!" the girl called._

_ Admiral Khon came up behind Aang. "Your loyalties lie with me," he said._

_ "Don't listen to them. They're just using you to defeat us. They don't really care about you. They just want power."_

_ Aang looked from the girl to Khon and Feng. Who could he trust?_

_ "You don't believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Nation," Feng said. That sentence alone was enough to drive Aang closer to the Rebel side._

_ "Please, Aang, you do believe in love. I know you do! Power isn't what matters most to you. You embrace love."_

_ Aang wavered for a second when he heard that._

_ "You don't believe in love. You crave power, power for the Fire Nation."_

_ Aang was so confused. What should he do, and why was it so hard for him to choose? He knew he was a Rebel, so what was there to be confused about? Why was this girl's opinion so important to him?_

_ "Aang?" the girl said softly._

_ Aang said nothing._

_ "Aang!" she tried again, this time louder._

_ Aang still didn't reply._

_ "AANG!" she screamed._

_ There was still no answer._

"AANG!"

Aang's nap was interrupted by the voice of Goro, one of the people who worked at the main desk.

"What?" Aang asked groggily.

"Took yeh long enough to get up," said an annoyed Goro.

"Just tell me what you want," Aang sighed.

"There are some new recruits in need of a tour, so come on."

"Is there anyone else who can do it? I didn't get very good sleep last night," Aang yawned, proving his story to be true.

"Everyone else in the Child Division is busy. Sorry, kiddo."

"Oh well, let's go then," Aang sighed, getting out of his bed and stretching.

"Well, I've got to get their information form to the admiral, so you'll be gettin' there solo."

"Fine by me."

Aang left for the new recruits, stopping to pick up uniforms for them, having been informed by Goro about how many of them there were and about what sizes they'd need.

* * *

"Uh, guys, I think I can feel Twinkletoes coming," Toph told the others. She concentrated, and she became sure that it was in fact the Avatar.

"Really?!" Katara scanned the area in hope of spotting her beloved airbender.

"Yeah, that's him for sure," assured Toph.

"Where? Where?!" All of Team Avatar looked around frantically.

"He's coming straight for us!"

"All _I_ can see is that kid I fought when the Rebels attacked the asylum," said Zuko bitterly. He saw the kid in the distance, and sincerely hoped that this wasn't the one giving them a tour.

"Nobody cares. Just look for Aang!" Katara commanded.

"I see him!" Sokka yelled, pointing at a boy who was walking toward them.

"I see him too!" Katara exclaimed. Coming straight toward her was none other than Aang. He'd grown his hair out, was wearing Fire Nation clothing, and had a headband tied around his arrow, but he was Aang, and he wasn't hurt at all. Katara's airbender had returned. It took all of her restraint not to run to him.

"That's the kid I fought!" said a very confused Zuko.

"Aang was probably just trying not to blow his cover," Katara reasoned, never looking away from Aang, and never really paying much attention to what Zuko said.

* * *

Aang walked up to the new recruits, hoping to get this over with and maybe catch some sleep before his practice session with Khon.

"Goro says you guys need a tour," Aang said as he approached, only to find that all of the new recruits were gawking at him.

"Aang?!"

* * *

**Don't you just **_**love **_**cliffhangers? How will the Gaang react when they learn what's happened to Aang? Will Aang recognize them? Will sparks fly between Katara and Aang? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?! Find out this and more in the next chapter of *insert dramatic pause* **_**THE AVATAR REBELS!**_


	6. Not So Easy

**Hello again, oh beloved reader! Here's an announcement for you: PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T, BECAUSE I AM CLOSING IT THIS FRIDAY! So far, only two people have voted, and both of the votes are for different things. Also, guess what! I'm finally getting a computer that works without a charger. Yay! Anyway, time for my responses to your reviews.**

**Jokermask18: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story. Your reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :p **

**prettyshon10: AANG LOVERS UNITE! Also, you're welcome for the longer chapter, and for the tea. I hope the tea managed to calm you a little bit. As for your ideal chapter, I do plan on combining two chapters into one at some point in this story, so maybe then you'll get that ideal chapter length. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KingRock980: Well, this is the chapter where you get to find that out. To be honest, I've been looking forward to writing this part of the story. Have you been looking forward to reading it? Out of pure curiosity, what are you most looking forward to in this story? I will dedicate that part of the story to you if you tell me. Thanks for the compliment and the review.**

**Ahlysha: Cliffhangers are surprisingly fun to write! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and the fact that your enjoying this story means a lot! :)**

**TrulyTruffla: Congrats on being my fifteenth reviewer! You get a, um, well, you get the knowledge of knowing that you were the fifteenth person to review this story! Thanks for the review! **

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If I did, then why would I be writing fanfiction about it? I could just make this canon.**

** "**Aang?!"

Katara wanted to laugh, cry, scream, and hug and or kiss Aang all at once. Team Avatar was together again! Katara didn't have to spend her days worrying whether or not the airbender was okay. No longer was there the need to wonder if Aang was as good at pretending to be a Rebel as he proclaimed, if he had managed to cover up his ability to bend more than just fire, if he had completely hidden his airbender approach to life. He was doing fine.

Aang, however, was nowhere near as happy as Katara was. The newest additions to the Rebel forces were starting to make him feel fairly uncomfortable. He did not appreciate the stares. They made him feel like some sort of celebrity, which was an oddly familiar feeling, though Aang didn't know why.

"Um, hi?" was all Aang could manage to mumble under the stares of the new recruits.

The dark-skinned girl sent Aang a rather odd look. She looked confused about something. Aang wasn't sure how _he _could be confusing _her_, when she was the one staring at people for no reason.

"Any reason you're all staring at me like that?"

The people who remembered Team Avatar exchanged baffled looks, excluding Toph, who was unable to exchange a look, though she was still just as confused. Aang should know why they were so excited to see him. If they knew Aang, and all three of them knew him quite well, he should've jumped up and down at the sight of them. He would take them some place private, and, once they were there, he would probably go on and on about how happy he was to see them, and he would then probably inform them on all that had happened to him since he'd last written to the them.

But, that wasn't even close to what he was doing now. He wasn't acting extremely excited at their presence. He wasn't bursting with enthusiasm. In fact, he was acting like they were complete strangers, and he seemed rather eager to get this tour over with. He was treating them like they were Lee, Wang, Lin, and Namika, not as if they were Zuko, Sokka, Toph,and Katara, his dearest friends and girlfriend.

The boy in question coughed to show that he was still their. The three newbies all whipped their heads around. They just remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Well, first, off, what are your names?" the boy asked the new Rebels.

Zuko looked at the others, before turning back to Aang.

"I'm Lee, and my friends here are Wang, Lin, and Namika," he replied to Aang, gesturing to each one of his friends in turn.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph wondered why Zuko had used their fake names, but they didn't question him. Instead, they all nodded at Aang.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang smiled at them, at least trying to be a bit more cheerful in spite of his lack of sleep. Katara was relieved to see Aang acting like himself for a second, though that still didn't help how worried she was.

"I do have one question, though," Aang continued.

"What is it?" Katara responded, trying to hide how upset she was even more than Aang was trying to hide how annoyed he was.

"How do you guys know my name?" Aang questioned, worried. He didn't fancy the idea of having stalkers, so he wanted to know if he had any, even though the idea of them stalking him as soon as they arrived at the hideout was ridiculous.

"Um,well..." Katara trailed off, unsure how to answer that.

"Is it because I'm Admiral Khon's apprentice?" Aang guessed, providing Katara with a convenient excuse.

"Yeah, that's right," she told the unsuspecting airbender.

"Right, we were just so, er, excited when we learned that you'd be giving us a tour. I guess we kind of embarrassed ourselves," Sokka added convincingly.

Aang laughed, "Honestly, I'm flattered, but don't treat me like I'm some sort of hero, because I really haven't done anything."

Katara smiled. At least Aang had kept his modesty.

"Well, let's get this tour started. This is what we call Central Plaza. It's where we prepare for our assignments, or just hang out if we have nothing to do," Aang began, gesturing to the shops around the vast area. There were also a few earthen chairs and benches to relax at.

"This is the main desk, not to be confused with the front desk, which is where you guys signed in. The main desk is for making reports, letting Admiral Khon know you can't do your mission due to sickness or some other cause, and collecting your payment for whatever you did that day," Aang explained, gesturing to the desk behind them.

"We get money?" Toph asked.

"Er, it doesn't really work like that, Lin," Aang responded, and Toph felt very odd when Aang called her by that name. According to his heartbeat, Aang fully believed that Lin was her name. Toph didn't like that in the slightest. She didn't like the idea of Aang treating her like some person he'd just met, not like an old friend. No longer would he get the inside jokes. No longer would he be able to understand when a certain member of the Gaang was teased, for he would have no clue what they were teasing said member for. The fact that he called her "Lin" so naturally seamed to symbolize how Aang was slipping, and Toph resolved to personally get Aang out of trouble.

"You see, for everything you do for the Rebels, you get points. You can use these to get supplies, or just goodies, from the shops," Aang informed her.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye to Central Plaza. Come on!" Aang said, hurrying to their next stop. He really wanted to get that nap in before training with Khon, which tended to exhaust him.

* * *

Aang showed them the bank, where they all decided to go ahead and start accounts, the cafeteria, Underage Division, which was like a daycare, and he was now approaching a fairly large entrance to a side tunnel. Torches dotted the may tunnels, so there was no need to use firebending to light the way.

"This is the Child Division. Are any of you ages seven through twelve?" Aang directed this question to "Lin", for she was the only one who looked like she could be in that age range.

"I'm twelve," stated Toph.

"That means you'll be staying here, but don't worry, when you turn thirteen you can move out. Anyway, about the Child Division, we handle mundane little things that the older Rebels don't have time for," Aang told the recruits,adding in his head, _Giving a tour is one of these_ _mundane little things._ He opted not to share that thought with the others.

Aang had only managed to get in a much worse mood during the tour. His head was throbbing, having not hurt this bad in awhile. That dreaded "second person", as Aang remembered calling him, was starting to pop up again, and Aang had no idea why. He really needed another appointment with the Dai Li. Maybe he could get one after practicing with Khon.

Aang wasn't the only one in a bad mood. Whenever his back was turned, the rest of Team Avatar would discuss what to do with him. Katara disliked the idea of waiting and seeing what had exactly happened to the monk before doing anything major, but it was the only plan they could come up with. Toph didn't like it either, having felt herself from Aang's heartbeat how much the Avatar was being morphed into a Rebel.

"Members of this division do get to help out with more important things, but only a select few. We mainly stick to chores and training, which is why we are so close to the training area. The training area is right..." Aang trailed off, trying to remember how to get to the place where everyone honed their skills. He was used to training with Khon in their own private chamber, so he'd nearly forgotten the way. Finally recalling how to get there, he snapped his fingers and moved quickly onward, the newbies following close behind.

"This is the training area. We sometimes have some of the Youth Division members come and teach us, but normally we train on our own. Come on in," Aang said, walking into the room. The unrecognized members of Team Avatar followed.

"See that bulletin on the wall?" Aang inquired, pointing to a sign attached to the wall of the room. The Gaang nodded.

"That's where the older Rebels post what they want us to focus on. One of the Adult Division Rebels in charge of training will randomly appear after a new objective is posted to test how well you've mastered the technique. You never know what day they plan on showing up, so I suggest learning what ever they want you to as soon as it's posted. I learned _that_ the hard way..." Aang trailed off sheepishly. Katara noticed a blush forming on cheeks, and was painfully reminded of the times Aang's adorable blush would appear when he was around her. Katara held back a long, reminiscent sigh as thoughts of her journey with Aang filled her head. With a glance at how Aang was treating them now, like complete strangers, she had to wonder. _What went wrong?_

"What happened?" Zuko asked, curious to know about Aang getting in trouble with the Rebels. Maybe that was how he had been caught, though Zuko doubted Aang would remember much before the Rebels had somehow managed to take control of him.

Aang suppressed a groan of annoyance, for he was not in the mood to tell stories and let this tour go on longer. He supposed he had it coming, though. He mentally scolded himself for letting them know about his getting a trouble.

"Nothing much, I just got a little lazy and didn't feel like training. Of course, this happened awhile back, and I don't remember much..." Aang wondered how many times he would trail off talking to these new recruits. He couldn't help it. Life before his injury was a blur, and talking about it tended to send Aang into a thoughtful silence, which usually ended in an appointment with the Dai Li. However, Aang had been putting up with pain for this long. He'd stick through a little more for the sake of finishing showing the new recruits around.

"Why can't you remember much?" Zuko pressed, unaware how much he was annoying the monk.

"I _really _don't feel like talking about that now," Aang tried to hold back his temper, but it was hard, as this was a difficult subject for him to talk about, and he already had enough of a headache.

"Couldn't you tell us anything?" Sokka asked, not getting the subtle hint that Aang was in no mood to discuss his forgotten past with anyone.

"Tell you what, I'll bet any member of the Dai Li, or any Rebel you can manage to get to talk to you, will be able to tell you about my wonderful backstory. You see, I've tended to be a good source of gossip for a long while, and everyone knows pretty much everything about me," Aang sounded as if that really bothered him. Not that Katara blamed him. If people constantly gossiped about _her _life, she'd probably be just as, if not _more_ annoyed than Aang.

"So, as you can see, you've no need to get my story straight from the ostrich-horse's mouth. In fact,_ Wang_, it would probably be easier on both of us if you just asked someone else," Aang finished, feeling fairly proud of himself for holding back his anger as well as he had. The boy had never been one for confrontation, a fact that the new recruits knew very, very well, though they weren't sure if he still felt that way about violence. Because of their worries that he might have warmed up to burning the faces off those who annoyed him, the Gaang decided not to continue pushing Aang, for now, at least.

The new recruits remained in nearly total silence throughout the rest of the tour, which Aang didn't mind at all. The only interruptions were when Aang had showed them two other Divisions, the Youth Division and the Adult Division, when he'd asked if any of them were the proper age for the Divisions.

It turned out that Zuko, Katara, and Sokka would all be in the Youth Division, for they fell within the age range, which was ages thirteen through sixteen. Katara was rather sad that she wouldn't be as close to Aang as she would have preferred, but at least Team Avatar wouldn't be even more separated. She had Sokka and Zuko, and Toph had the source of their coming here himself, even if he didn't remember her. Hopefully Toph would be able to bring Aang back to his old self while staying in the same Division as him.

Eventually they passed a room which Aang completely ignored, and Toph decided to break their self-imposed silence.

"What's that place?" she ask, pointing to the earthen room. She could feel with her feet that not many people were in there, and could tell from their heartbeats that they'd been working very hard. She could deduce from their rapidly beating hearts and their pacing that they were stressed about something. Toph thought that it might help them later to know something detrimental to the Rebels.

"Oh, that's the Elite Division. Only the best of the best get to be a part of that Division. They handle the real important missions, but they almost never show themselves to the rest of us. One moment you'll be talking to your friend, the next, he'll be a part of the Elite Division, and you might not ever see him again. They don't like to be interrupted much, so I just ignored them," Aang responded, though that wasn't the real reason. In his haste to finish up the tour, he'd honestly just forgotten about the Elite Division.

"So, let's see. I guess I can show you the prison," Aang was about to march onward once more, when he noticed the form of none other than Goro running toward him.

Gasping for breath, Goro said to the shocked people in front of him, "Admiral...Khon...wishes...to speak...to...all of...yeh...in...your private...trainin' area."

"He does? Please tell me he's not mad," Aang wasn't having the best of days, and an angry Khon would definitely not be the best way to make him feel any better.

"Just...at...me," Goro offered a slight smile.

"Well, let's not keep a mad Admiral Khon waiting!" Aang said. He rushed in the direction of the area where he'd practiced so much with Khon. Everyone followed his example.

* * *

Admiral Khon was not in a good mood to say the least. How could Goro have been such a fool? The new recruits had probably recognized the Avatar's name when it had been told to them, and who knew what they'd done then? They might have said something to trigger an old memory of his apprentice's past life! He needed to explain things to them before his plan was ruined, and he needed to make sure that Aang wasn't remembering anything.

With these thoughts in mind, he awaited the arrival of Goro, Aang, and the new recruits. It was not going to be a pleasant meeting for anyone.

* * *

Aang was not about to let his teacher wait any longer than he already had. Aang had learned that a Khon who'd had time to sit around and seethe in a pool of his own anger was far worse than a Knon who hadn't had time to dwell on it and let it bubble to the surface, ready to be unleashed. Aang's panic was evident on his face and his speedy heartbeat, which left the rest of Team Avatar wondering who could possibly make Aang that nervous. The group's nervousness could be felt in the air, and it was this nervous anticipation that accompanied them all the way to the admiral's and Aang's private practice chamber.

Goro was tense as he walked in the chamber when they arrived, followed nervously by Team Avatar, though Aang did not know he was a part of said team.

"Hello, fellow Rebels."

The cold voice filled his visitors with dread, especially Aang, who knew that this was exactly what Admiral Khon sounded like when he was angry.

"Y-you wanted to see us?" Aang stammered.

"What was that? How did you just address me?" Aang's eyes widened in panic. Why did he have to go and forget to address his teacher properly _now_.

"Y-you wanted to s-see us, _sir_," Aang corrected quickly.

"Much better. Now, as to why I requested you all to come, you see, there has been a problem that needs fixing."

Aang looked away from the crack in the floor that had become very interesting to him since Khon had scolded him. "What happened, Sifu Khon? Was it the firelord's army?" the boy asked in alarm.

It stung Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph to hear Aang call Khon "Sifu Khon." They didn't like the idea of him becoming close to the Rebels. They also didn't like how Aang acted like Khon's cowering slave. He was acting like the admiral was his master. It sickened them.

"No, my dear pupil, nothing like that," Khon responded, listening happily to his apprentice's sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't recalling any old, locked away memories.

"Then what is it, sir?" Aang questioned.

"It's just a misunderstanding, really. In order to explain it properly, though, I think I'll need to talk to the new recruits in private, first," the admiral said. Aang barely managed not to protest, even though he strongly wanted to know what had happened.

"Okay, I'll leave, Sifu Khon. Would you like me to wait outside with Goro?"

"I think it's about time for your next appointment with the Dai Li, actually. Goro," he said, shifting his attention to the scared teen, who jumped, "take Aang to the Dai Li."

Goro nodded. grabbing Aang and dragging him out of the room. Aang was rather relieved at the excuse for an appointment with Feng. His head was killing him.

The rest of Team Avatar weren't nearly as pleased. The absence of Aang left them feeling scared of their own shadows. They did not want to be alone with Admiral Khon.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Let's see, your names are Namika, Wang, Lin, and Lee, if I'm not mistaken?" questioned the admiral, pointing to each of them in turn. They all nodded.

"Good, now as you've probably already guessed, I'm Admiral Khon, head of the Rebels. Yes, there are other leaders in other places, but this is the main headquarters, and I am the main leader," Khon began. The "new recruits" wondered why he was telling them this.

"Now, enough with the introductions, let me tell you why you're here. You see, when Goro came and gave me your information, he told me that my apprentice, Aang, had been appointed to give you a tour. I'm sure you recognized his name as the name of the Avatar..." at Team Avatar's slightly worried nods he continued, "...I thought so. That worried me. I was afraid that you would accidently let it slip to him that he was the Avatar, which is why I called you here. I needed to let you know what we've done to him before anything devastating happened," Team Avatar waited with bated breaths. Were they about to find out what had happened to Aang?

"Well, about three months ago, Aang joined our ranks as our newest recruit, under the name Kuzon. He progressed well, and I knew he'd be a great Rebel one day. He was a natural. However, Aang was unable to keep his identity a secret for long. He had managed to keep truth from us for an impressive amount of time, but the truth always comes out in the end. One day, I decided to reveal my Plan of Revival to my followers. I suppose something I said upset him greatly, for he immediately leaped up and protested. It wasn't long after that that we found out who he was, and we locked him up in the most secure prison cell we had," Team Avatar fought back winces. They didn't like the thought of Aang in prison.

Khon resumed, "I was seriously considering torturing, and eventually killing the Avatar. It seemed to be a prime opportunity, but as I paced around in the chamber we're in now, I couldn't help but recall all the potential for greatness he'd shown. I thought about what a shame it was for such a powerful bender to be locked up in a prison, slowly rotting away. That's when I remembered that the Dai Li could brainwash people," It suddenly dawned on the Gaang what had happened to Aang. It was the same thing that Jet had gone through. Aang had been brainwashed by the Dai Li.

"Um, sir, can't Dai Li brainwashing be overcome?" questioned Katara. Hadn't Jet overcome it?

"That used to be the case, yes, and it probably still is. However, it's much harder now. The Dai Li have improved their techniques, and they've been working with Aang weekly, sometimes a few days in a row. The more time they have with him, the less chance there will be of him returning to his previous ideals. You do need to be careful, though. He had a big blowout recently. We had invaded the asylum where Princess Azula was being kept, and Aang encountered the firelord. Feng, the Dai Li hypnotist, and I believe that the firelord must've accused Aang of doing something that went completely against his former self's beliefs. That caused Aang's repressed memories to resurface, and he nearly went mad from confusion. We managed to get him better now, but he's still recovering, so you need to be careful around him," Zuko felt like a fool. He'd almost caused Aang to go mad. He felt terrible.

"That is all I wanted to tell you. You may leave now. When you see Aang, tell him I'd like another practice session with him. First, however, what Divisions are you all in?" Team Avatar told him, and he told them to go back to Central Plaza and and apply for a room.

* * *

"Well," Toph said ten minutes later as they each headed for there rooms, "that went well!"

**Hey, this is my longest chapter yet! I apologize for the long wait. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Hatred, Changes, and Plots

**Hello, oh amazing, oh beloved reader! I am **_**loving **_**my new computer. I've already changed my wallpaper to a Harry Potter picture. I could simply scream. Okay, time for the review responses:**

**prettyshon10: Yes, Aang truly has a tough road ahead of him. WHY DO I ALWAYS TORCHURE MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!? I must have issues or something. :p That's just me. Oh, also, you will be finding out Azula's plot soon. Once again, thanks for your amazing reviews, and please review this chapter. (P.S. Can you guess why the numbers 626 are in my pen name? I shall give you a virtual Aang plushie if you do!)**

**KingRock980: Aw, thanks for the compliments. Reviews like yours make my day. I enjoy the feedback. It let's me know that I'm not just writing to no one. As for Azula, yes, she is still in the story, but *laughs in nervous embarrassment* I kind of got so busy writing about the Gaang that I forgot to put her in the last chapter. Oh well, you shall see what she has up her sleeve in time, and as promised, I shall dedicate the chapter where her plan is put into action to you. Thanks for reviewing! XD **

**Ahlysha: Luckily, the Gaang hasn't been recognized yet! Unfortunately, who knows when their cover might be blown, just like Aang's was. Hopefully, the rest of Team Avatar can control their emotions better than Aang. Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**Jokermask18: It's good to see that you're still enjoying the story. :) Thanks for reviewing. The fact that you have given my story so much praise means a lot. Thanks again for your reviews!**

**kataang4evs: First of all, thanks for putting your name in the review. When people do that, I can respond to more than one guest at once without any confusion. Next, do I have to start giving you virtual calming tea like prettyshon10? I can, if you want. It helps, especially with cliffhangers.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, you think people would've gotten the message by now! I didn't own A:TLA last week, when chapter 6 was posted, so do you really think anything's changed in a week? I DON'T OWN IT!**

A week had passed since the newest Rebels' arrival, and throughout their stay, they had indeed noticed some changes in the Avatar that they'd come to save.

First of all, Aang now had quite the quick temper. Sometimes you couldn't even tell he was mad until he finally snapped. Nothing about his demeanor beforehand foreshadowed him being angry. This was probably due to the fact that because of his newfound temper, Aang now tried harder than ever to control it. While you might not be able to tell if he was getting angry, you could definitely tell when he was controlling his temper. It relieved them to see some of the old Aang shining through.

Aang had also changed in another way. He tended to keep to himself a lot more. He didn't open up as easily as he used to, and he absolutely hated it when people pried. This especially stung Katara, who was the one Aang had opened up most to. He had once told her everything, and now he merely greeted her as they walked by, doing so only out of formality.

Another new trait Aang possessed was his hatred of his tattoos. Katara remembered quite vividly when she had spotted the arrow on his left arm. She had purposely pointed it out to him, to see what his response would be. The boy's reaction did not please her.

"Oh, that thing? Just ignore it, Namika. It's nothing," he had said.

"It has to be _something_. How did you get it?" Katara had pressed.

"I don't think that how I got my tattoo is any of your business," Aang had said through gritted teeth. Katara had noticed his anger rising, and quickly dropped the subject before Aang got too mad.

Another change in Aang, one of his most notable differences, was his hatred for the firelord, the other nations, and anything else that opposed the Rebels. He was very passionate about his beliefs, and the Gaang wondered how they could possibly convince him that there was good inside the Rebels' enemies. They had figured that Zuko was the best one for that job, having once believed himself that the Fire Nation was right to try and rule over all.

Lastly, Aang now seemed to try and avoid them whenever possible. He did not seem too keen on the idea of spending time with them, and always preferred to be with his new Rebel friends. He had a tendency to try and avoid them as much as he could. Katara was the one he avoided the most, and most of the time she _did _get to spend with her boyfriend ended the same as when she had pointed out his tattoos.

Aang had a very good reason for avoiding them, however. It was ingrained in his mind that anything that caused visions was to be avoided or attacked. What he didn't realize, however, was that Feng was the one who put that in his head. Aang continued to avoid the new Rebels, the headaches that they caused for him nearly unbearable. His sleep was constantly interrupted, plagued with visions of that Water Tribe girl. Because Aang knew to avoid anything that brought those visions, he stayed away from the new Rebels. He would not let the visions get the best of him.

Another person who had noticed a change in Aang was Feng. He noticed how much more frequently the Avatar complained of headaches and strange visions. He noticed how the boy seemed to be in quite a lot of pain recently. He noticed how Aang was constantly badgering him for another "unfogging" session, as they were called. Feng noticed, alright, and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to figure out what was causing Aang's old memories to resurface, and he needed to do it soon.

At present, the boy who had changed _and_ the ones who noticed the changes were in the room where Aang had his unfogging sessions, the Dai Li Hypnotics Chamber. How had Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph managed to get in? They simply told Khon that they wanted to watch as the Avatar slipped farther away from the enemy, and closer to the Rebels. Admiral Khon appreciated their enthusiasm, and after a few compliments from the Gaang, he granted them their wish.

Team Avatar mentally praised themselves at a job well done. Now they had the opportunity to see what was really going on with Aang, and how it was done. They watched as the boy walked slowly in, and was strapped in to the only chair in the room. Having been told to stay out of Aang's sight, lest they get him nervous, Team Avatar stuck to the shadows and observed the scene in front of them quietly.

"There used to be columns for chaining people up in here, but Feng had them removed so that Aang could be more comfortable," the agent beside them commented in the form of a whisper. Katara was rather shocked that a Dai Li agent would be nice to Aang, the _Avatar_.

"Now, Aang, I suppose you know what to do at this point?" a man asked.

"I've done this millions of times, Feng. I know what to do," Aang responded sarcastically, smiling.

"Good, then I'll get started," the man whose name was apparently Feng said. Turning to a man behind him, he ordered, "Spin the light."

The agent followed orders and spun a light attached to a circular table. He continued to push it round and round.

"Here, where these," said the agent next to the Gaang, handing them each a pair of shaded glasses, "They protect against the light."

The light was indeed hard to look away from without the glasses. It burned into your vision, and when you closed your eyes, you could still see it.

"Now, Aang, focus on my voice and nothing else," the hypnotist began, speaking without any sign of emotion. Team Avatar waited in anticipation to see how Aang responded.

"Are you focusing?"

"Yes, Feng."

Team Avatar's faces collectively paled. Aang's voice had sounded so distant and far-off. What was this hypnotist about to do to him?

"Listen to what I say, Aang, and take it to heart."

"Yes, Feng," Aang replied in the same distant voice. Team Avatar noticed for the first time that his pupils were more wide than normal.

"You are a Fire Nation Rebel, and you are loyal to Admiral Khon," Feng began.

"I am a Fire Nation Rebel, and I am loyal to Admiral Khon," Aang repeated without a second's pause. Team Avatar wondered if it had been this easy the first time Aang had gone through this.

"You want Firelord Zuko dethroned," said Feng. Once again, Aang was quick to agree. Zuko winced underneath his helmet.

"You never were the Avatar."

"I never was the Avatar," Aang responded, this time sounding rather happy with what he said.

"You never knew Team Avatar, and care nothing for them. You want them dead," This, Team Avatar had been told, was what Feng had been working with Aang on in all their meetings lately.

Team Avatar awaited Aang's answer forlornly. Why had they even come here in the first place? All they were doing was watching Aang deny ever fighting for good, deny ever knowing them, wanting them dead, deny ever loving…

...but no answer came. Aang merely sat in his chair, not even acting as if he heard Feng.

"You never knew Team Avatar, and care nothing for them. You want them dead."

"N-no…"

Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph all stared in shock at the rather limp form of Aang. They waited eagerly to see what happened next.

"You never knew Team Avatar, and care nothing for them. You want them dead," Feng repeated.

"My...family…"

Katara could have cried tears of joy right then, but she held back. it was hard, however, as Aang had showed no feelings of kinship toward her for the past week, and not to mention the months she had to go without talking to him, impatiently awaiting his letters. Yes, she certainly needed that little comment from Aang, even if he wasn't aware he made it.

"Team Avatar is not your family. You hate all of them," Feng continued to try and break Aang's connection to his friends and girlfriend.

"No…" Aang continued to protest, much to the delight of the people he was subconsciously defending.

"You hate Firelord Zuko," said Feng, trying a different approach. He'd try to get Aang to hate each of them one at a time.

"No...he...changed…" Aang replied. Zuko smiled.

"You hate Firelord Zuko," Feng persisted.

"No," Aang said yet again.

On and on it went. Feng would tell Aang he hated Zuko. Aang would disagree. It felt like hours, but finally Aang relented, if only a little.

"You hate Firelord Zuko," Feng said, trying not to sound as tired and irritated as he felt.

"He called me...killer," Aang murmured at last. Everyone could hear the anger in his voice.

Feng smiled at the breakthrough. "Yes," he agreed, "he did."

"Don't kill…" Aang continued.

Feng suddenly smiled, a new idea forming in his mind on how to get Aang to hate his old friends.

"There are other things he did to you," Feng began.

"Yes...he...used to...attack...me...stole…'Tara's necklace…"

"You never really liked Zuko at all," Feng continued, watching as Aang's face scrunched up in anger.

"Maybe...never...did…"

He only said three little words, but these three little words affected everyone in the room. Feng was thrilled. This had been an obstacle for Aang since he had first been brainwashed, and Feng was fairly certain he had just discovered the cure! This meant that Aang had just gotten much closer to forgetting his old life, and the less he remembered of his old life, the less chance of him going mad. The rest of the Dai Li were just happy to be able to move on to something else.

However, the newest Rebels couldn't have agreed less. They were feeling quite the opposite. From their point of view, Aang was slipping further and further away from them. The fact that he was starting to deny ever loving or at least caring for any of them really drove home the point.

"You hate Firelord Zuko. He does terrible things like the ones you just listed."

A long, and what seemed to be a rather hesitant pause, and then...

"I hate Firelord Zuko. He does terrible things like the ones I just listed."

And that was it, he officially hated a member of Team Avatar. Aang hated Firelord Zuko.

"Good, we're done here," Feng motioned for the boy to be released from his seat, and for the light to stop spinning.

Everyone took off their glasses and people began to file out the room, Aang being escorted to his room by Feng and another agent. Eventually the only ones remaining were the Gaang.

They all looked at each other, each person thinking the same thing. _Will we ever get Aang back?_

* * *

Azula sat calmly in her room, blatantly ignoring the comments that had been made about her just within earshot. She would show them.

The time she'd spent here had been, in her opinion, truly dreadful. It didn't even matter to her that she was no longer locked up in an asylum. She still wasn't being treated like the royalty she was. How could they treat the true firelord like she was a peasant? She deserved better!

The Fire Nation princess hated every single Rebel within this wretched place. She had absolutely no control over anything that went on anymore. People were treating that foolish admiral as if he were ruler of them all! They should be treating _Azula _like that, not Khon.

"Mad girl, heard she went insane after that Water Tribe girl defeated her."

"Can't even accept defeat."

"_I _heard she was insane before her battle, heard that she banished all her old followers."

"The Dai Li used to work for her before she got so paranoid."

Azula overheard even more gossip about her as people passed her room, filling herself with pleasure at the thought of their demise. They needed to be taught a lesson, and Azula considered herself the best person for the job.

Bitter laughs echoed throughout the Rebel encampment, as a certain princess continued to plot out every move of her plan.

**Well, what did you think? This chapter is a bit of filler, really, but the fact that Feng has discovered a way to get Aang to hate the Gaang is pretty important. Oh, also, Kataangst won the poll! Lastly, are any of you fans of Harry Potter? If so, can you recommend me a good dark Harry fanfic, but with no slash? That's all. Goodbye, and please review! **


	8. Opening Up

**1,042 VIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok, calm down,Twinkletoes. Take deep breaths. Alright, I'm good, but seriously, thank you. You guys are awesome. :) Time for me to respond to reviews!**

**KingRock 980: Yeah, thanks for understanding about Azula. I have thought up quite a good way to fit her in the plot. I just need to figure out how I'm going to make it happen. This happens a lot to me. I have the big picture, but I don't know how to get there. I think I'm figuring out, though. Thanks for the review! :)**

**JokerMask18: Awesome, you liked it! I'm glad, as I wasn't quite sure if you guys would like the last chapter. Not much happened. I just thought the scenes needed to be put in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**prettyshon10: I hope you know that to me, evil genius is a compliment, so thank you! :p Wow, you really want to know what Azula's plan is, don't you? Hehehe, I think I might start an experiment to see how long it takes before you crack from the suspense. Speaking of experiments, YOU'RE A STITCH FAN! YAY, I HAVE BEEN THE ONLY FAN OF STITCH IN A LONG TIME! :) I even have a Stitch voice. Here's your Aang plushie, and thanks for the review! P.S. Do you have a youtube account, cause I saw someone with the same name as you. If so, do you know how to make AMVs? Let me know! **

**Fire Lord Mowse: Awesome, a new person has reviewed! *does a happy dance* Thank you! So, was it cute or sad? Either way, thank you for the compliment! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)**

**Ahlysha: Ah, so you enjoyed the chapter too! That is a relief. As I said, or rather typed, to Jokermask18, I was worried about the last chapter. I thought you guys might find it boring, but you didn't! I'm so happy you thought it was good. Thanks!**

**Guest: Well, obviously, I have decided to keep going. I'm glad you're enjoying this. Believe me when I say, I know what it's like to "need more" of a story. Don't all readers? :) Thank you! **

**Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. Please don't sue! :)**

However hard Aang tried, he could not avoid the new Rebels forever. Eventually, there would be a time when they would have to work together, and that time came about two days after his last unfogging session.

Admiral Khon had called both Aang and "Lee" into his chamber during breakfast that morning. Aang wondered why they'd been called, and if it had anything to do with the problem that had occurred the day of the new Rebels' arrival. He shuffled to Khon's chamber with Lee at his side, trying to fight off yet another headache that the teen had caused.

Zuko, on the other hand, was actually quite nervous to be near the Avatar at the moment. He had been there two days ago. He had witnessed what the Dai Li had done. He had heard Aang agree to hating him.

That was the true reason Zuko was uncomfortable. Aang hated him. The Avatar may not know that "Lee" was actually the one he hated, but it still pained Zuko to know that all Aang felt at the sound of his real name was hate.

Zuko had actually seen evidence of this hatred the day before. He'd seen Aang talking to some other Rebels and decided to join in. It would probably have been better if another member of Team Avatar went to see what was going on.

"So, how much longer are you willing to bet before everyone in the Fire Nation decides that the Rebels are right?" a boy jokingly inquired.

"With that wimp Zuko in charge, it'll probably only be five more seconds before the whole Fire Nation comes crawling to us, begging for help," another one joked back, and that's when Zuko saw it.

At the mere mention of Zuko's name. a look had crossed Aang's face. It was a dark, haunting look. The look on Aang's face was cold and unforgiving. It wasn't a glare. No, that word could not begin to describe the look in Aang's eyes. If there was such a thing as icy fire, it was in Aang's eyes right now. Aang had a look of hatred in his eyes.

Now, as Zuko walked alongside Aang, he wondered what Aang might do to him if he found out his true identity.

They entered Admiral Khon's chamber, curious as to why they had been called in.

"Hello, Aang and Lee," the admiral spoke calmly.

"Hello, sir," Aang responded with a polite bow. Zuko reluctantly did the same.

"Why have you called us here, Admiral Khon?" asked Zuko, refusing to call the man in front of his sir. Khon didn't deserve that respect.

"My, aren't we hasty today! Always straight to the point, are you? Ok, I shall let you know what I need you for," the admiral said. Aang and Zuko listened curiously as he continued, "Phase 2 of my Plan of Revival will commence soon, and I can't wait to get things started! Unfortunately, I don't know much about where we're going. That's where you two come in. I need you to go there and see what we'll be up against."

"Um, I'd love to, Admiral Khon, but I don't even know where we're going. I've never heard the Plan of Revival," Zuko said.

"I can tell you that, Lee. Phase 2 will be at the Boiling Rock Prison," Aang responded promptly. By now, he'd learned the Plan by heart.

"Are we freeing the Rebel prisoners?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, we are, but that's not all. The 'great' Earth King Kuei will be paying the Boiling Rock a visit. We'll be capturing him, and as we do that, other Rebel soldiers will be in Ba Sing Se, taking the place over. Admiral Khon will be the new Earth King," Aang answered, smirking. Zuko hoped sincerely that the Rebels only planned on capturing Kuei, not anything worse.

* * *

Azula glared at the hypnotist in front of her.

"What do you mean you can't?" she practically spat at the man.

"It will push him too far. Something at the Rebel base is giving him bad visions, and if I do this, it might break him," Feng replied as calmly as he could. It was hard, as while Azula had pretty much lost her sanity, she hadn't lost her ability to threaten.

"Why should I care if it drives him insane? It's his fault I had to sit around in an asylum _surrounded _by the insane!"

"Well, Princess Azula, if he becomes mentally unstable, you'll never have a chance to use him to get revenge," Feng answered tactfully.

"I won't get to use him anyway if you don't do as I say!"

Feng considered his options. Should he obey the princess? He knew the consequences of following Azula's orders. Was it worth it?

He could defy Azula. Then again, that wasn't such a good idea either. The fact that Azula was mentally unstable only made her more dangerous. Feng didn't fancy the thought of fighting her.

So, how should he handle this? It was either put Aang at risk, or put _himself _at risk. Feng was a coward. Of this, he was certain. He didn't want to face Azula's wrath. He wanted to be safe and alive. However, just as he was about to agree with Azula's plan, he began recollecting quite a many things about the boy he was about to sentence to possible madness. One of these memories stuck out quite vividly among the rest.

_Feng blinked open his eyes, which seemed to be weighed down. He had heard the quiet pitter-patter of footsteps, and the sound of a door opening and closing. He slowly sat upright in his bed, listening for any other sounds that were out of place._

_He then heard footsteps going down the hall outside of his and Aang's room. Feng looked at the bed across the room, only to realize that the boy who normally occupied it was gone. Leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed, he left the room and searched for the boy who he believed to be wandering about the base at night. It didn't take long to locate him._

_He was in the Dai Li Hypnotics Chamber. Crouched on the ground, his legs were crossed and his eyes closed. Feng approached him._

"_Aang?"_

_Aang didn't show any sign of hearing the man in front of him._

_"Aang?" he tried to get the Avatar's attention again. Aang remained frozen to the spot._

_ Feng crouched down to the boy's level and gently shook him. Aang gave Feng a startled look._

_ 'F-feng, what are y-you doing here?!" Aang sputtered in shock._

_ "I could ask you the same thing," replied the hypnotist calmly._

_ Aang glared at him for a second, and that was when Feng remembered that Aang now hated it when people pried. _

_ "I asked you first," said Aang, most likely in an effort to dodge the question._

_ "I came here to see why you are down here. Now answer my question."_

_ Aang scratched the back of his head nervously and replied, "You see, well, I, um, sometimescomehereandmeditateonmyvisions."_

_ "Sorry, could you repeat that, this time a little slower?" _

_ "I sometimes come here and meditate on my visions," Aang avoided eye-contact with the earthbender._

_ "Why?" Feng asked curiously. This could prove to be something which could cause Aang to go mad, and if so, Feng wanted to know about it._

_ "That's not your business," Aang continued to stare at the floor. Feng didn't push the young airbender. He got comfortable and waited for Aang to be ready to open up. While he did that, Aang went back to his meditating._

* * *

Aang and "Lee" were now on their way to the Boiling Rock, an uncomfortable silence having grown between them. Zuko continued to send nervous glances to the boy in front of him. Why did it have to be so awkward? He was Aang's friend, memory or no memory. He shouldn't just sit here and let Aang do things he would later regret. Yet there he was, wasting an entire journey with Aang! He should be trying to bring the old Aang back, not letting the new one take over. What was wrong with him? That was it. He would not wait any longer. He would talk to Aang now, no more awkwardness! Unfortunately, just as Zuko had worked up the courage, his throat dried and his lips went numb.

The whole trip had been this way. Zuko would constantly try to talk to Aang, only to lose his nerve at the last second. Now, as they were traveling by submarine, Zuko had still avoided uttering anything to Aang, not even a simple "hello."

Zuko supposed he knew what the problem was. It was Aang's hating him that caused all this nervousness. Zuko wondered how they could ever have a friendship again when Aang hated him so much.

Zuko had been wrestling with these thoughts for awhile, when to his great shock, Aang was the first to break the silence.

"Lee, have I, er, been rude to you?" Aang asked uncomfortably.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Zuko answered the question with a question, confused.

"I-it's just, you're being so quiet, and I know I don't hang out with you and the other new recruits much…" Aang trailed off guiltily. He was certain that his avoiding the new recruits was the reason for this awkward silence.

"Honestly," Aang continued, "I don't think I'm a bad person, really, I just-"

"Aang, I am _not _mad at you, not at all," Zuko interrupted the kid.

"W-what?"

"I'm not mad at you," Zuko assured the monk, well, ex-monk.

"How can you not be mad at me? Why else would you not even talk to me this whole trip?" Aang was clearly baffled. He had to practically jerk the submarine out of the way of a large chunk of coral he'd nearly run into.

"Aang, I don't blame you for avoiding us. You probably have a lot on your mind these days," Zuko explained to his friend.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Aang trailed off for a second, only to realize that he'd been about to spill out his feelings to a person he barely knew. Refusing to let himself slip again, he turned his attention away from Zuko and focused on steering the submarine.

Zuko held back a sigh. He'd been so close to getting Aang to open up! Oh well, at least he'd gotten somewhere. Aang had acted like his old self, if only for a few minutes. Actually, maybe the new Aang and the old Aang weren't as different as everyone thought they were...

* * *

_Feng had sat with Aang for what felt like hours, and he felt barely awake, but he refused give up. He would sit here and wait for Aang to open up to him as long as it was necessary. He was determined to know why Aang meditated at night, but he knew that pressuring the boy would only make him even more reclusive. Finally, just as Feng had started to lose the battle against, sleep, Aang fulfilled his wish._

"_Uh, Feng, are you still awake?" Aang asked, nudging the tired man._

"_Yes, Aang, I've been awake since I got here."_

"_You have? Wow, Feng, I'm impressed!" A smile flickered on Aang's face for a second, but it was almost immediately replaced with a defeated sigh._

"_I suppose you still want to know why I come down here at night?" Aang asked, looking at a crack in the floor._

"_Only if you are ready to tell me," Feng said. Aang looked up from the floor in shock, and possibly even a little reverence._

"_What is it, Aang?"_

_"I-it's nothing. I'm just so used to people wanting to know everything about me, not even caring about my privacy, but you…" Aang trailed off, and Feng once again thought he detected a bit of reverence in the Avatar's voice._

_"Well, everyone deserves a little privacy," Feng smiled at Aang._

"_Just because you said that, I think I'll reward you with an answer to your question."_

"_Really? You don't have to, you know," Feng looked hopefully at Aang._

"_Yeah, but I want to," at Feng's nod, he launched into his explanation, "As you know, my visions have gotten a lot worse recently, and they constantly interrupted my sleep. I was a wreck. The visions were always in the back of mind, no matter what I did! That wasn't the worst part, however. It seemed that the more I fought them, the more they fought back! I had headaches all the time, and I think that the visions were even beginning to blend with real life." Feng winced at that last sentence. He hadn't known about the visions blending with reality. It had been much worse than he originally thought._

_Aang continued, "Eventually, I wondered what would happen if I actually paid attention to these visions, since ignoring them just made it worse. However, when I tried to pay attention to them, it distracted me from real life too much, and didn't do me any good. I was wondering what to do, when I had a vision of me meditating. That's when i got an idea. Every night, I would meditate on my visions and give them some attention. It worked, and my headaches are nowhere near as bad anymore." Aang finished his tale and awaited a reaction from Feng._

_Feng was deep in thought. He was glad that Aang had found a way to combat his headaches, the only problem was how he had chosen to comat them. Feng did not like the idea of Aang sitting around and meditating on his visions. What if he started to revert to his old ways? Sadly, Feng had no choice. He had to prevent Aang from doing this ever again._

"_Aang, you know those visions are like poison, don't you?"_

"_I should've known you would say that!" Aang's temper flared quickly, and Feng knew that Aang had just barely managed to keep his voice at a whisper._

"_I'm sorry, Aang, but those visions are bad for you. You can't spend your nights focusing on them," Feng pressed._

_Aang had the most hopeless expression in his eyes as he looked at Feng._

"_Th-the visions…they're just too much. I can't take it Feng! You don't understand. They're always there, at the back of my mind. Every second of every single day they're there. It's a constant flow of memories that aren't even mine! I'm at war with them all the time, I can't even go to sleep, because they're there too!" Aang was shaking as he finished his rant. It seemed that he had had this on his mind for a long while._

"_Aang," Feng began,looking at the airbender, and once again only seeing a helpless boy instead of the Avatar or a project, "I know it's hard now. I've seen many people go through this. It's always hard, though, and I think that you are handling this very well for your age. I've seen men in their thirties handle this worse than you have. You are doing so well, and I know you can pull through. You're strong, and I know you can do it," Feng finished, offering a comforting look to Aang. He watched as Aang looked at him with wide eyes. He could see so many emotions flickering through Aang's gray eyes, but the one that stuck out the most was trust. Aang looked like he would trust Feng with his life._

* * *

_He would trust me with his life,_ Feng felt instantly guilty when he remembered the look of trust in his eyes. How could he ever consider betraying that child?

Still, this _was _the Fire Nation princess. Could he really just disobey her? He didn't want to try, but how else could he save Aang?

Sometimes, it is when we are in the most danger that we think the most clearly, and that is exactly what happened here. As Feng considered what he would have to endure in order to protect Aang, a sudden idea came to him, and what an idea it was.

"Okay, Your Majesty, I will do as you say, but only on one condition…"

**Wow, I really like this chapter. I don't mean to brag, but I think that this is definitely one of my better chapters. Well, it's not what I think that matters. What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
